


【鲨虎/R】代行惩罚

by Sinseoi



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinseoi/pseuds/Sinseoi
Summary: 鲨虎情报学院初遇（？）。一辆开了一半的破车。私设诸多，逻辑已死，中心思想只有搞虎，建议当成平行宇宙观看。
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 8





	【鲨虎/R】代行惩罚

谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇越发对与自己还将相处数月的舍友感兴趣了起来。

他的这位情报学院舍友名叫弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。姓自然是不得而知——克格勃早有明文规定：即使是在同一个办公室里朝夕相处的同志也不应向其随意透露自己的工作内容和个人信息，更不用说出了这所学院大门基本就各奔东西的所谓同窗了。相貌平平，身高甚至达不到全苏男性平均水平，属于那种丢进人群中根本不会引人注目的类型——倒是非常适合当情报人员。谢尔盖看到弗拉基米尔的第一眼就知道他是自己的同乡，因为那双漂亮的蓝眼睛令谢尔盖莫名想起了家乡的涅瓦河。自从列宁格勒国立大学毕业以来，他已经有好几个年头没有见过那条养育自己的母亲河了。

弗拉基米尔的职位与军衔也和他的样貌一样平平无奇，秘书处中尉——要知道第一总局情报局的新人军衔基本都是少校起步，而作为列大英语系优秀毕业生谢尔盖甚至被授予了中校军衔，足足比他的舍友高了一个大级别。俗话说“官大一级压死人”，但这显然已经是压了一整个西伯利亚冻土层了，以至于谢尔盖在数清对方军服肩章上星星后不禁怀疑起这位弗拉基米尔是不是在莫斯科有个将军爷爷或者部长叔叔，才得以以秘书处中尉的身份进入这所即使在同级克格勃学院中也是数一数二的存在。

但这种想法很快就被改变了。若弗拉基米尔只是在历史课或者体术课上表现得比较突出，那谢尔盖还能将其归功于诸如“身体素质强”、“热爱运动”、“中学老师教的好”等理由。但谁能告诉他，为什么一个理应整日和后勤文书打交道的秘书处文官，在反情报训练当中表现得甚至比某些第二总局反情报局出身的专业人士还要好？

谢尔盖百思不得其解，只好每日花更多的时间在观察和打听舍友情报身上。有时候谢尔盖甚至觉得自己之前关心住在莫斯科国宾馆的外国使者时都没有如此认真专注过。

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇近期在莫斯科郊外克格勃反情报学院的进修学习生活委实是谈不上愉快。这种不愉快感主要来自于他那名叫谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇的舍友。弗拉基米尔对谢尔盖的第一印象并不算好，毕竟一名情报局中校一见面就盯着另一名秘书处中尉的肩章看——这种行为似乎怎么也说不上是礼貌的。而在谢尔盖“特意强调”自己比他要小几个月时，弗拉基米尔断定这就是挑衅行为的一种，决定把谢尔盖当作透明人，并将大多数时间花在学习锻炼上。至于培养舍友感情什么的——见鬼去吧。但现实给弗拉基米尔泼了一盆冷水，他的冷处理方法似乎并没有任何效果，甚至起了反作用——谢尔盖时不时就用几乎能在他身上捅出几个窟窿的眼神盯着他看——这对于受过良好反情报训练的弗拉基米尔来说简直是种煎熬。（弗拉基米尔实际上从一开始就被列宁格勒分局的领导暗中派去学习处理反情报业务，不过是在秘书处挂个名而已。个中缘由那就只有他和他的直属上司清楚了。）秉着多一事不如少一事的道理（主要是军衔差距太大嫌麻烦），弗拉基米尔并没有就此向谢尔盖发作，但好在，与这位舍友和平相处似乎并不是一件难事。

然而，这种表面平静很快就被打破了。

某日，在一位克格勃老同志的经验传授课上，弗拉基米尔无意间与其起了冲突——关于克格勃到底需要不需要按照法律行事的问题。那位老同志经历过“大/清/洗”时期，觉得只要总书记一声令下，克格勃军官只需完成任务，不必在意什么违不违宪。而弗拉基米尔经历过优秀且完善的法律教育，而且往日在列宁格勒“大房子”里据理力争惯了，自然提出反对意见。可是弗拉基米尔忘了，这里不是“大房子”，也没有人知道他并不是一个平平无奇的秘书处中尉；学院的教官只知道，弗拉基米尔的行为与他们教育新人的“服从命令”原则相差甚远。于是，处分是免不了的了。

经过这段时间的观察，谢尔盖很自然地发现了、弗拉基米尔有个毛病——就是有些过于初生牛犊不怕虎了。谢尔盖承认有主见是成为一名优秀克格勃军官的必备品质，他的这位舍友也有配得上这一品质的能力素质，但却没有与之相称的军衔和资历。在新人时期，领导、教官们最看重的其实是一个人听不听话，毕竟没有忠诚的能力毫无意义。这在哪国都是如此，没有哪个情报机构会愿意培养出一个随时爆炸的定时炸弹出来，更何况是享誉全球的苏联克格勃。谢尔盖当时其实小声提醒过弗拉基米尔，但弗拉基米尔一如既往地把他的话当耳旁风。这让谢尔盖忍不住再一次默默吐槽“这人怎么跟十八九岁的青春期少年一样不听劝”。经过一番思索后，谢尔盖决定还是陪他那可怜的舍友去教官那儿一趟，毕竟他的军衔高，还是卢比扬卡本地人，必要的时候多多少少能为对方说说情。

然而这世上出人意料的事情实在是太多了。正当谢尔盖打算再把他这段时间观察到的弗拉基米尔的过人之处概述一遍，好让教官改变想法从轻发落时，这位面庞被岁月雕刻的上校冷不丁地来了句：“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇，看来你和弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇关系相当不错，竟然主动陪同他前来领罚。”

不等二人猜测出他葫芦里卖的时什么药，他又缓和了语气说到：“弗拉基米尔，我知道你在各方面学习训练中的成绩比较突出，是个不可多得的人才，你先前在课上关于法律的发言也挺有道理......但，有些事情，并不是那么容易划分对错的......你既然破坏了‘规矩’，自然得受到惩罚。但同时，我也不希望因这件事影响到你以后的发展。正好，谢尔盖已是中校，也是你们班里指定的负责人，所以我决定，惩罚一事便转交由他负责。”

听完此番发言，二人一时都没有异议。弗拉基米尔虽然不满教官将惩罚权限交给了他那有些恼人的舍友，但也不得不承认，由较高军衔的学员代行惩罚留下的“案底”可比教官亲自惩罚留下的要容易清理多了。他可不想因此而错失将来被调入情报总局的机会——进入情报总局可是他心心念念许多年的理想，为此他付出了常人难以想象的毅力和努力。而谢尔盖虽然有些惊讶于自己说情人到惩罚者的身份转变来得实在太快，但这一安排确实达到了他一开始打算为弗拉基米尔说情的目标，于是，他应了一句“是”后便向前接过了教官递来的处分单。

回到宿舍后，谢尔盖似乎马上就把“惩罚”一事抛之脑后了。他把处分单放到餐桌一角，然后拿出另一份资料支着胳膊仔细阅读了起来。

弗拉基米尔见他有些“不务正事”，想开口提醒他，但话到嘴边转了几个圈还是被咽了下去。他皱着眉头看了桌旁的谢尔盖好几眼，嘴唇抿成一条线，像是在斟酌怎样用词比较合适。最后，弗拉基米尔总算是作完心理准备，直挺挺盯着谢尔盖开口道：“您是不是该考虑一下处分事项了，中校同志？”——最后几个单词的发音极为生硬，就跟从牙缝里挤出来似的。

谢尔盖闻言放下手上的资料，饶有兴趣地问：“您就这么想让我惩罚您吗？”他上下打量着弗拉基米尔——这还是谢尔盖少有能和弗拉基米尔对视的机会，他也非常不意外地捕捉到弗拉基米尔藏在袖口下紧握的拳头、额旁突起的青筋，灰蓝色的眼睛里更是流露出几分隐忍和强压的怒气。谢尔盖看着弗拉基米尔那一副英勇就义的神情，觉得更有趣了——他在卢比扬卡的同事几乎个个都是人精，“觉悟”也很高，可以说得上是为了目标不择手段，个人原则、道德观念太强反而不容易在权力关系错综复杂的权力中心莫斯科生存下去。但在外省情况似乎有些有些不同。

然后他得到了弗拉基米尔闷闷的回答：“不过是想尽早结束任务罢了。”

“您把它看作是任务？”谢尔盖眼里的笑意更浓了，“正好我手头上也有另外一个任务，您应该不介意我顺便完成吧。”并没有得到回应，谢尔盖就当是他默认了，于是接着问：“您周末下午课程的学习内容......能否简要和我说明一下？”

弗拉基米尔显然没有想到对方会突然问这种问题，脸上露出一抹羞色。再三犹豫后，他还是实话实说了——毕竟现在对方是代教官处罚他的人，还是乖乖听话比较好。“......不过是被选成燕子......然后学习相关内容罢了......比如如何和对方打交道，如何判断对方的喜好......还有一些技巧......”弗拉基米尔断断续续地回答到，声音越说越小声，到后面所有单词仿佛都糊在一起，有些难以分辨。

一番话下来，谢尔盖见弗拉基米尔耳根都快红透了。他忍不住在心里感慨：“这家伙的反应也太......青涩了吧......列宁格勒分局的人居然把他保护得这么严实？”谢尔盖长呼一口气，然后用旁人分辨不出情感波动的声音说：“那正好，我这里还有一份学习情况评价表，不如就检查一下您的学习成果如何？而且对您来说，这就算是一种惩罚了吧。”

“什么？！”弗拉基米尔忍不住上前一把揪住了谢尔盖的衣领，大声质疑道，“这算什么检查？我看只是为了满足您那奇怪的恶趣味吧！”

谢尔盖也不恼，只是收起了脸上一直维持着的完美笑容，直视对方那快要迸发出火花的蓝眼睛，解释道：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，中尉同志，您不应该又是揪着长官的衣领，又是朝着长官大吼大叫的。我明白对于您来说，在同学面前做这种事确实有些羞耻——即使是舍友，所以才说这是一种惩罚。但是您也需要明白，既然学了此课程，早晚会有不得不派上用场的一日。如今您连在同窗面前做都无法接受，那到时候面对完全陌生的目标时又该如何？白白放弃套取机密的大好时机？”接着摆出一副退让的表情，“当然，若是您执意拒绝，那我也不好强迫您，大不了换一种惩罚方式就是了。”

弗拉基米尔沉默了良久，最后还是放开了被他扯得皱巴巴的衣领。“......不用换......就这个吧......”

“既然如此......就请您喝下这个吧。想来对您顺利‘完成任务’有帮助。”谢尔盖起身从置于角落的柜子里拿出一瓶药水，然后将其摆在了桌面上。

弗拉基米尔拿起药水仔细一看，神情更不自在了——Бе200034，这是克格勃自行研制的催/情药物。但同时弗拉基米尔又不得不承认，在不借助药物的情况下他恐怕真的无法迅速进入状态，毕竟这严格来说将是他第一次进行实际操作。“多喝点少受罪。”弗拉基米尔抱着这样的心态拧开了手中药瓶的瓶盖。

等到弗拉基米尔喝完3/4瓶药水并将其放回原处后，谢尔盖突然补充了一句话：“刚刚忘了说，由于这次是惩罚考核一起进行，所以待会儿我会问您几个问题。回答错误可是要扣分的。”

“你妈的。”弗拉基米尔总算是忍不住来了一句苏联国骂。如果说刚才谢尔盖那一本正经的解释还让弗拉基米尔产生了“这人说的有理” 的错觉，那他现在百分之两百确定谢尔盖就是故意在坑他。

然后弗拉基米尔就开始自暴自弃地脱衣服。他以一种相当粗鲁的方式扯开了自己的领带，而后是皮带、西裤和衬衫——脱下的衣服都凌乱地搭在椅背上。然后直挺挺地躺在床上，仿佛一条冻僵了的死鱼一样。

谢尔盖觉得刚才那几分钟绝对是他见过最惨烈的脱衣过程了，他敢保证即使是那些最不挑剔的任务目标，在看完这个原本可以做得令人血脉偾张，然而实际上人神共愤的前菜内容估计都得萎了。他顺手拿起那瓶还剩1/4药水的Бе200034，然后走到床前，有些无奈地开口：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，若是您的授课老师就是这样教导您的，那他估计第二天就得因为教导无方而被迫卷铺盖走人了。”

弗拉基米尔在床上不为所动地挺尸了一会儿，而后还是乖乖按照授课老师教授的那样，跪趴在床上，两腿微微分开。他将自己的脸深深地埋进枕头里，仿佛摆出这种任人享用的姿势已经是在挑战他的极限。

“这样还像模像样。”谢尔盖打量了一番那具赤裸裸暴露在空气中的躯体，得出这个结论。他的手指抚上弗拉基米尔的后颈，扫过金色的碎发，沿着脊柱一路往下，带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。这是弗拉基米尔第一次与另一位男人有这么彻底的肌肤之亲，高度绷紧的神经令他的感官系统比平时敏感了数倍，而之前即使是在一对一教学期间，老师也只会隔着衣服进行示范。

谢尔盖的手指已经滑入股缝之中，绕着穴口打转。他用食指拂过那处的褶皱，然后稍微一用力，便成功压了进去。虽然喝过药剂，但此刻药效还没完全发挥出来，谢尔盖只觉得里面又紧又涩、寸步难动，显然还是未经开发的处女地。于是谢尔盖草草拓展了几下就将手指抽了出来，然后将手中药瓶的瓶口对准那个尚未来得及完全合拢的穴口插了进去。

“？！！”冰凉的异物入体让弗拉基米尔的身体猛地收缩了一下，腰一软直接压在了腹下叠着的两个枕头之上。他条件反射般地想伸手去将药瓶拿出体外，但半路却被谢尔盖拦住了。

“乖，别乱动。”谢尔盖在他耳边低语，温热的气息喷在弗拉基米尔原本就泛红的耳根，刺激得他原本还能进行反抗的手臂顿时没了气力，被谢尔盖用丢在一旁的领带反手绑了起来动弹不得。

在解决了那双不算听话的手后，谢尔盖总算是能够专心进行“惩罚”了，毕竟被一个列宁格勒市柔道冠军摔一下可算不上什么有趣的事情。他稍微抬高了药瓶的底部，好让里面剩余的液体能够在重力的作用下顺利流进弗拉基米尔体内，然后将其往里缓缓推入，直至只留下一个圆形底座裸露在外。

早在第一次体验稀释过后的Бе200034时，弗拉基米尔就怀疑过这个催/情/药就是从伏特加加工而来的，要不然入口也不会有一种辛辣感。肠道黏膜要比常年接纳酒水的食道粘膜要敏感多了，几乎是冰凉的液体一流过，便刺激起了一片好似烈火焚烧的感觉，直达深处。伴随着灼烧感起伏的同时，还有阵阵微弱的眩晕感。弗拉基米尔几乎是恼羞成怒地意识到，自己少见地喝醉了，而且用的还不是上面的嘴——要是让他在“大房子”的损友们知道了，估计能被嘲笑整整一年。而害他喝醉的罪魁祸首现在并没有停手的意思。

谢尔盖的手抚上弗拉基米尔的侧脸，沿着皮肤上的纹路细细描摹他的轮廓，不愿安分地拇指从他的下唇上划过，然后轻而易举地撬开了牙齿。谢尔盖先是将两指探入弗拉基米尔的深喉，还故意刮弄了几下脆弱的喉壁，引得弗拉基米尔忍不住想要干呕。接着用食指和中指夹起柔软的舌头来回摆弄，带出一条糜烂的银丝。

谢尔盖将手上的涎水尽数涂抹到他的脸上，然后望着面色潮红，喘着气的弗拉基米尔略带惋惜地说：“您的表情可谓是糟糕透了，中尉同志。我不禁开始怀疑您能否顺利执行任务了。”

“呼呼......”弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛，深吸了两口气，再一争眼，仿佛又回到了完全清醒时的状态，“那说明我的演技很逼真啊，您应该给我的表现打五分才对。我尊敬的中校同志。”

“好吧，希望您能在接下来的提问环节也能像现在一样伶牙俐齿。”

谢尔盖将弗拉基米尔整个人翻了过去，仰躺在那有点狭窄的单人床上，接着将水壶里的冷水都倒在弗拉基米尔洁净的胸膛上——反正床单事后肯定是要洗的了，他也不介意再弄湿一点。然后，谢尔盖冷不丁地含上了弗拉基米尔的左胸上的凸起，弗拉基米尔一时没憋住，硬是让一声闷哼从嘴边溜了出去。弗拉基米尔的左乳晕很快就被舔得水光粼粼，乳头也在牙齿的摩挲刺激下变得更加充血挺立，但谢尔盖显然不打算放过那颗小东西，改像婴儿索求母乳一样吮吸了起来。弗拉基米尔听不得那滋滋的水声，便忍不住骂道：“你有病吗？再怎么弄不会像女人一样流出奶水来！”

“有道理。那下次我去要些催乳的药来。”谢尔盖用恍然大悟的语气回应道。

“有个屁道理！你还想要‘下次’？！做梦吧！！”

谢尔盖像是被弗拉基米尔的话逗乐了：“您说的对，我确实在做梦，而且做的还是春梦。我是做梦的主体，梦里的一切都由我的思维控制，所以也请您好好配合。”他一边说一边用手指沿着弗拉基米尔的右乳晕轮廓画圈圈，接着用修剪整齐的指甲来回轻轻刮弄右边的凸起，满意地将其挤压得略为变形，然后松开手，“第一个问题：您觉得是刚才那样舒服，还是现在这样更舒服？”

舒服？弗拉基米尔只觉得两边都瘙痒难耐，渴望着再次被触碰，可要让他开口求人，那还不如直接让他一头往床角撞死。于是他只好紧咬着嘴唇，用痛觉掩盖身体的欲望冲动。

“不回答的话我可是要在处分单上写‘不配合处罚工作’了。”谢尔盖显然是会错了意，以为弗拉基米尔是因为害羞才紧咬牙关的，不过他的目的也达到了。

“......左......左边......你就不能问点点正常的问题？？”弗拉基米尔喘着粗气回答。

“正常的问题？可以啊。”谢尔盖把弗拉基米尔的双腿打开，摆成M字型的姿势，里面的风景一览无余——阴茎已经从浅色的毛发中颤巍巍地抬起了头，铃口还挂着一滴液体，似落非落。谢尔盖将被冷落了许久的药瓶“啵”的一声抽了出来，弗拉基米尔的后穴早已被药水浸润，软肉外翻，可以说是不费吹灰之力就能把两根手指吞进去，“第二个问题：背段克格勃行为守则来听听？”

弗拉基米尔的大脑已经被情欲搅和得一团糟了，眼前是模模糊糊扭曲了的世界，耳边仿佛响起了忽远忽近的嗡嗡声，他只能勉勉强强分别出“克格勃”“守则”等单词，连蒙带猜总算是拼出了谢尔盖的问题，可一张口声音就走了调——直接比平日里说话高了好几个度。弗拉基米尔的音色本就偏中性，这下更带了几分阴柔之气。他断断续续地背着克格勃行为守则，重音和调型早就跟着呻吟跑了——多亏了弗拉基米尔在正式进入克格勃前已经将这守则背得滚瓜烂熟，要不然以他现在那缥缈的意识怕是连守则里使用的句型都不能正确的拼出来。

然而弗拉基米尔还是没能把行为守则完整地背下来——谢尔盖一直空闲着的左手突然握住了他的前端，开始上下撸动了起来。前后一起施加的刺激让弗拉基米尔的最后一根理智之弦彻底绷断，他完全听不见谢尔盖继续问了什么，只觉得自己被抛上了名为”欲望“的天堂，又直直地从云端坠入了名为”欲望“的地狱，最后在高亢的叫喊声中释放。

谢尔盖正想重复一遍第三个问题，却发现对方已经因为脱力而昏睡过去了。好吧，下次找时间再问吧。说实话，谢尔盖早就被撩拨得想直接脱了裤子霸王硬上弓了，但理智告诉他一旦过界做到最后一步，弗拉基米尔估计第二天醒来就会杀他灭口。而强压欲望的感觉相当不好受，谢尔盖甚至觉得自己这个施罚者在这次惩罚中遭的罪比弗拉基米尔这个受罚者还要多。

“惩罚结束，考核也还算OK。给瓦洛佳高点的评价吧。”谢尔盖如是想到。但他看了一眼自己那被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，决定还是先解决眼下紧急的生理问题再去干正事。


End file.
